


need is always pending on how much you can get

by ephemera (incognitajones)



Series: Asterisms [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, or at least attempted dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/ephemera
Summary: In which Jyn is determined to make Cassian say what he wants.





	need is always pending on how much you can get

**Author's Note:**

> **thezelbinion** prompted [this on Tumblr](https://incognitajones.tumblr.com/post/160750130673/thezelbinion-said-rebelcaptain-porny-cassian): "Cassian wanting a blowjob with very specific requests but not knowing how or not able to make himself give those very specific directions." 
> 
> I kind of... ran sideways with it?

"Use your words, Cassian."

Lying between his legs, Jyn draws a fingertip in lazy circles along the crease of his hip. There's a fine line between teasing and cruelty, and she doesn't want to cross it. But she also wants to hear Cassian say delightfully filthy things in his beautiful voice, and if he needs an incentive, she's more than willing to give him one.

"Please." He draws his bottom lip through his teeth, biting down. 

Jyn shifts her hips against the mattress at the sight. "Please, what?" she asks innocently.

"Put your mouth on me," he gasps. His voice is already strained. Beside his hips, his hands open and close restlessly, crumpling the sheet in his fists.

Jyn turns her head and presses one soft, open-mouthed kiss to his inner thigh before pulling away. He groans. 

"Not what you meant? Sorry, you'll have to be more specific." She rests her cheek on Cassian’s leg and looks up at him. From this angle it's a very nice view, his hard cock and the sparse hair dusted over the lean planes of his torso, all the way up to his jaw, now clenched with frustration.

He throws his head back, making the bed frame squeak. " _Fuck_ , Jyn."

She hums thoughtfully against his skin. "Still not specific enough."

Maybe Cassian needs a little more encouragement. Jyn rises to her hands and knees, crawls up his body—her hair has long since fallen out of its knot, and as the feathery tips of it trail over his skin he shivers—and leans down to kiss him. She can measure his desperation by the fact that Cassian, usually so gentle, plunges his hands into her hair and drags her down to his mouth, holding her there. 

She pulls away because she wants to see his face as she teases her fingers down his belly and takes him in her grasp for the first time. His breath escapes in a harsh, sudden gust and his hips jerk, pushing up into her hand. She squeezes, once, and then turns her hand over to run her knuckles delicately along the satin-smooth length of him. "Whatever you want, Cassian,” she promises. “Just tell me."

His eyes snap shut and he starts talking at last, his voice low and rough. Jyn is so lost in watching his lips move and listening to the gorgeous sound that it takes her a moment to realize she can't understand the language he's speaking. Clever man. And whatever he's saying must be truly obscene, judging by the flush creeping over his face and down his neck. Even his ears, what she can see of them through his hair, are turning red.

"Cheater," she complains, poking him in the ribs.

"Wonder where I got that idea from," he murmurs, one corner of his mouth curling up. 

Jyn huffs and ducks her head for another swift, hard kiss. Her patience is fragile, but as the next step in her ongoing struggle to get Cassian to stop being so fucking unselfish, she needs him to tell her what he wants. "Come on. One thing in Basic for me.”

He keeps his eyes closed but brushes his nose along the line of her jaw and whispers in her ear, his breath washing over her. "I said that I want to feel you wrap your lips around my cock."

Finally. Jyn sighs in satisfaction. "I can work with that." She slides back down between his legs.

Cassian watches, his eyes dark under half-closed lashes, as Jyn sweeps her hair out of the way and lowers her head. She does exactly what he said, sealing her lips delicately around him. He tastes a little musky, glazed with sticky sweetness. She drags her lips slowly over the head of his cock, and then she doesn’t tease anymore, just takes him in her mouth with no build-up, no preliminaries, as deep as she can. It pries a noise out of his throat that’s harsh, almost a growl. Jyn keeps going; her technique's slightly messy and over-eager, but she really, really wants to hear him make that sound again. 

She draws back to adjust her angle, looks up along his body and meets his eyes. He reaches down with one hand and she’s expecting him to fist it in her hair. Instead he touches her cheek lightly, resting his fingers on her jaw where it’s stretched wide. It’s strangely tender and Jyn doesn’t know quite what to do. She pulls her mouth away and licks at his fingertips, catches one between her teeth and nips at it before letting go. She kisses the depression of his navel and then a wandering path down his hip, following the line of an old knife scar. He does push his hand into her hair then, but only winds his fingers through the loose strands of it without trying to direct her back to his cock.

She smiles up at him and licks her lips deliberately. "Tell me what you want."

“I don’t—” He swallows and she watches the muscles of his throat move. “I don’t know what I can ask for.” 

She slides her left hand up the bed to find his where it's grabbing at the sheet, laces her fingers through his and folds their hands together. “Anything,” she whispers, letting her breath fan over him. “Ask me for anything.” 

“Your mouth—oh, _stars_ ,” he groans as she strokes him with her tongue.

“Do you want to come in my mouth, Cassian?” Jyn doesn’t recognize her own breathless, coy voice. 

"Yes. Please," he pants. “Jyn, please.” His chest is heaving.

She works her mouth around him, tightens her cheeks, lets them pulse against him. Cassian’s grip on her hand spasms and words spill out of him in that language she doesn’t know, choked and gasping. Jyn tilts her head back so she can look up at him again, holds him firm and slick with her other hand. That pushes him over: his hand clenching hers harder, his thighs jerking, and his cock throbbing in her mouth.

She softens her mouth, keeps rocking her head gently as Cassian twitches beneath her, coming down. When she releases him at last he hisses in pleasure-pain with his eyes still squeezed shut and his face flushed.

Smugly satisfied, Jyn slides up the bed and curls into his side, draping one knee over his leg and resting her head against his arm. She presses her nose into his shoulder to inhale the scent of his skin. "Wasn't that worth asking for?" Maybe next time she can even get him to say more than a single sentence.

Cassian rolls over on his side to face her, tipping his forehead against hers. He skims his hand up her arm and rubs his thumb in circles over her shoulder. Pulling her hair away from her neck, he scrapes his teeth lightly over her collarbone, dipping his head lower and lower to kiss the slope of her breasts. “If you want to hear me talk, I'd rather talk about what I want to do to you." His breathing is still ragged, his voice raw.

Heat rises from Jyn’s core to her skin, making her flush and shiver at once. Her breath falters and her voice isn’t quite steady when she says, “Go on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with Metric titles, this one's from "The People."


End file.
